


Void

by alienboyfriend (PairOPagans)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: depiction of cybertronian afterlife, he dies but he comes back on account of he is immortal, immortal Starscream, starscream is immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairOPagans/pseuds/alienboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream always comes back after a beating, even ones far stronger mechs would be killed by, but not always by his own will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> a vent ficlet. i've been having some pretty Not Good thoughts lately and got out some of my feelings via starscream. originally posted on my roleplay blog.

The shrieking, screaming sound of metal crunching as a fist bigger than his waist hit him full in the chassis filled his audials, and the Seeker went down. Or was that his own screams that he was hearing? He couldn’t tell – didn’t even have enough time for his processor to figure it out. His chest armor crumpled and pierced his spark, and Starscream was snuffed, the darkness at the edges of his optics consuming him until there was nothing else.

There was no light, not like he’d expected, but the void surrounding him felt warm, somehow, and serene. He knew, here, that he was safe, and he could feel his frame – no, his _**being**_ – relax into a calm float, nestling into the nothingness like it was an old lover. Why had he been so afraid of this, again? There was no pain here. No crushing emptiness, no feeling of loss, no fear. Slowly, he began to make out the light of other sparks, felt their warmth more than really saw the pinpricks of starlight that made them up, and he began to move closer to them, eager to be amongst what he was sure were old friends.

The other sparks recoiled.

Starscream felt a pang, one of longing and hurt, and he, too, flinched away. Why had they pulled back like that? Was what he’d become really so abhorrent? He tried to speak to them, to plead for their forgiveness or mercy, but no sound issued forth.

He began to realize their signatures were growing fainter and fainter, further and further from him. It seemed to him that they were fleeing, but it slowly dawned that he was being _**pulled**_. Starscream tried to dig in, hold on, not wanting to go back to what he’d just left, wanting to stay here, stay with _**them**_. Skyfire – his trine – his family – they’d all been there, he knew so. They’d been waiting for him, but again, he was abandoning them, and he knew if he’d had the optics to cry, he would have done so.

He didn’t want to go.

“–And he’s recovering, you said?”

The Seeker was could hear a soft wheezing sound, the beeps and blips of medical readouts, and could smell stale energon and ozone and rust. He hardly felt like his vents were pulling in enough air to cool down his systems.

“Yes, Lord Megatron. As speedy as ever.”

That name made him feel as though he was going to purge. Starscream shuddered in his half-awake state, suddenly acutely aware of his wings pressed uncomfortably to a medical berth.

“Good work, Knockout. Alert me when he wakes.”

Dimly, Starscream felt a sense of deja vu.


End file.
